Manual Para Citas de un Pelirrojo Cibernauta
by kmi.del.antro
Summary: Mello tiene un problema. Aceptó la invitación de la discordia, y ahora no sabe qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que te diviertas durante todo el día con una chica? ¿Y desde cuando Matt tiene esa respuesta? MxM


_Hola!_

_después de una refrescante semana en Viña del Mar, estoy de vuelta con muuucho para subir ;)_

_...no me maten, no he estado ociosa ^^U_

_bueno, este fic es muy... lindo, volviendo a mis orígenes después de tamaño cerro de fics oscuros y deprimentes_

_...pero bueh, espero que guste igualmente ^^_

_... por supuesto_

_**DISC: **ya saben, ni el pelirrojo cibernauta ni el rubio de la cita me pertenecen sino que son te Takeshi Obata, al cual algún día pediré prestado otros personajes aparte del rubio y el pelirrojo XD  
_

**

* * *

Manual Para Citas de un Pelirrojo Cibernauta**

**o  
o+o  
o**

Mello entró despreocupadamente a la habitación de Matt, tal y como si fuese suya. El pelirrojo de los goggles se sobresaltó, apresurándose a cerrar la ventana de su computador. Si el rubio notaba lo que había estado haciendo no se lo dejaría olvidar jamás, pero al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado mascando su chocolate como para notar su sonrojo y su respiración agitada.

-oye Matt, cuando termines de corrértela- el pelirrojo se sonrojó aún más si es posible. -necesito que me aclares una cosa.

-no me la estaba corriendo- aclaró el chico, carraspeando ligeramente -, y deberías tener un poco de respeto por la privacidad ajena.

Mello alzó las cejas: a todas luces no creía una palabra. Matt suspiró. Quizá era mejor dejarlo así, después de todo era bastante menos extraño ver algo de porno que hacer lo que estaba haciendo…

-…como sea. ¿Qué quieres?- tragó saliva, mientras Mello, satisfecho por el efecto logrado, se sentó en la cama del pelirrojo.

-el otro día estaba conversando con esa chica… esa, la castaña que me mira raro. Bueno, el caso es que me dijo que quería estudiar, y yo le dije que estaría bien, pero hoy una parvada de imbéciles no paraban de decirme algo de "¡Mello quiere a Linda!" y no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle a ninguno, porque dejé a más de la mitad inconciente mientras el resto escapaba. Raro, ¿cierto?

Matt le observó detenidamente, impresionado por su ingenuidad. Realmente, Mello era muy listo, pero sobre el corazón no tenía una idea. Tuvo que contener una risa. Ahora su rubio amigo tendría que salir con la muchacha, al menos si no quería sentir toda la ira de una mujer despechada. Advirtiendo su risa, Mello entronó los ojos.

-oye, si no quieres que formatee toda esa colección de pornografía a la que llamas computador, tomate esta situación en serio.- la risa del pelirrojo se cortó al instante.

-bien, bien. Serio desde ahora.- tomó aire. Este sería un gran discurso. –mira, Linda no quería estudiar contigo…

-pero si dijo que…

-regla número uno: si la chica dice una cosa, puedes estar casi seguro de que quiere decir otra.- el rubio alzó las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Matt era una especie de doctor corazón? –bueno, como decía. No quería estudiar… al menos no exactamente. Y eso me lleva a la regla dos. Cuando dices que te mira extraño, ¿bate las pestañas, se ríe sin razón aparente y te observa constantemente?

Mello se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, pensativo, antes de responder. –sí, es más o menos eso, pero ¿a qué viene…?

-a eso voy, déjame terminar. Dos: cuando la chica te observa detenidamente con dos o más de los síntomas, puedes estar seguro que lo que quiere es algo más que estudiar.- le sonrió con suficiencia, mientras el rubio alzaba las cejas un poco más. –probablemente, cuando lleguen a su habitación te diga que prefiere estudiar afuera, y en ese momento inicie una agradable aunque sin sentido conversación. Y en eso, saldrán fuera, irán a tomarse unos helados y otras escenas cursis. ¿Qué opinas?

-…creo que eres un idiota.- replicó Mello, mascando chocolate con cara de no haber oído una palabra. Matt suspiró. Jamás comprendería de la buena forma, así que tendría que recurrir a medidas drásticas.

-Mello, quiere salir contigo. Le gustas, y si todo va bien vas a tener un beso para el final del día.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual el rubio pareció indiferente. Pero tal y como sabía que ocurriría de un momento a otro, una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro.

-así que es eso, ¿ah? Genial.- se sentó, mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa macabra. –Voy a darlo antes que tú parece, señor yo-sé-todo-de-chicas…

-de hecho, yo ya lo hice.- algo pagado de sí mismo, se cruzó de brazos con una leve sonrisa. Sin embargo, la cara de Mello se desencajó.

-¡¿antes que yo?! ¡¿Tú, el Señor de la Pornografía?!- la sonrisa de Matt desapareció al instante. -¿Cómo un sin vida como tú tiene más experiencia que yo? ¡Es francamente difícil de creer!

-pero el caso es que lo hice, y te ayudaría, pero como dices tengo que seguir descargando las películas de Emanuelle. Si me disculpas…- se volteó, algo molesto por la actitud del rubio. Sin embargo, Mello notó que había sido algo malvado, por lo que le detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.

-oye, tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me expliques cómo funciona eso de salir con alguien. Luego puedes seguir con tus películas.

Matt se volvió. Ahora sonreía, por lo que el rubio supo que estaba perdonado. –bien, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga. ¿Está bien?

-bien, lo que sea.

**o  
o+o  
o**

-¡cuando dije "lo que sea", no me refería a esto!- dijo Mello, bastante molesto. El pelirrojo suspiró, armándose de paciencia.

-no es una cita, es un ensayo. Ni que quisiera salir contigo…- el rubio iba a hacer un comentario burlesco, pero Matt decidió cortarlo rápidamente. –bueno, ahora… ¿Dónde llevarías a una chica en primer lugar?

El rubio miró a ambos lados de la concurrida calle de Winchester, pero no se le ocurría nada brillante. Sin embargo, sus ojos se iluminaron al observar una tienda en particular, y tironeó el brazo del pelirrojo hacia el otro lado de la acera.

-¡allí Matt! ¡Mira eso, hay un nuevo chocolate en la tienda de golosinas! ¡Vamos!

-bastante bien…- comentó el pelirrojo por lo bajo, impresionado, mientras se dejaba conducir por el ansioso rubio. En su primera cita había pensado que sería una buena idea llevar a la chica en cuestión a su salón de videojuegos favorito, pero si el rubio le regalaba un chocolate probablemente terminaría de mejor forma que una bofetada y un grito de "¡insensible!".

Sin embargo, tal y como tendría que habérselo esperado, Mello sólo quería comprar algo para satisfacer su propia gula, ya que cuando intentó sacar un bombón de la bolsa recibió un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

-¡auch! Oye… ¿Cómo esperas que la chica te tenga simpatía si la golpeas al sacar un chocolate?

-¿ah?- Mello estaba completamente atragantado de chocolate, por lo que era el único sonido que pudo articular de momento.

-porque… estabas pensando en tu cita, ¿cierto?

-¿cita? ¿Cuál cita?- preguntó el rubio, rebuscando más chocolates en su bolsa. Matt suspiró.

-olvídalo… mejor vemos eso después.- miró hacia el cielo, de un límpido color azul. Era cerca de medio día, por lo que mejor comenzaban a preocuparse por el almuerzo. –bien. ¿Dónde llevarías a una chica a comer?

Mello se quedó pensativo unos momentos. –no lo sé. ¿Donde ella quiera?

-sí… es una opción.- el rubio continuaba con su búsqueda de chocolates, por lo que no prestaba mayor atención. –pero no está de más tener una alternativa, por si acaso.

-bien, ilumíname.- al fin había hallado el último bombón y lo había engullido, por lo que estaba dispuesto a escuchar cualquier discurso. Matt miró a un lado y al otro, pensando en el mejor lugar posible.

-no lo sé… ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?- Mello agitó su bolsa de chocolates, dándole la respuesta. –no, no me refiero a la tuya. Es una buena pregunta para empezar. Y así además conversas un poco.

-sí, sí… ¿me vas a decir un lugar o no?

-bueno, hay uno…- dudó un momento. No le agradaba la idea, pero de alguna forma tendría que mostrarle el local. –pero no es un lugar al que suela ir sólo, que quede claro.

-bien, muévete.- dicho esto, Matt caminó calle abajo, seguido de cerca por su rubio amigo, quien observaba con leve interés las vidrieras a ambos lados de la calle.

**o  
o+o  
o**

-esto es un asco.- comentó Mello, con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

-lo sé…- Matt miró a su alrededor, algo abochornado. –pero a las chicas parece gustarle.

El papel rosa sobrecargaba cada uno de los rincones, y las parejas se juntaban en racimos aquí y allá, ya fuese en unos cómodos sillones de color rojo fuego o en las mesas de café dispersas por el local. Matt se sentó en una de ellas, mientras el rubio hacía lo propio en la silla del frente, mirando con la misma sonrisa todo alrededor.

-realmente no me trago que a alguien le guste este lugar…- dijo Mello, aguantando la risa. –es bastante cursi.

-una chica me trajo un día… a ella le encantó, pero yo casi vomito.

-yo voy por el mismo camino. ¿Nos vamos…?

-¿Qué van a querer, chicos?

Ambos giraron la cabeza, a tiempo para ver a una mujer rechoncha que les observaba con una ancha sonrisa. El rubio enrojecía progresivamente, aguantando una carcajada, mientras Matt pensaba si responder o no. Finalmente, pensó, si ya estaban allí, no iba a haber nada malo si aprovechaban y comían algo.

-yo quiero un sándwich y una gaseosa…

-y tu novia, ¿Qué quiere?

La risa de Mello se transformó inmediatamente en una cara de conmoción, mientras ahora el pelirrojo comenzaba a reír con descontrol. Sin embargo, al ver que el rubio apretaba cada vez más los dientes y los puños, sumado a la cara de confusión de la señora, se apresuró a explicarse.

-¡no es mi novia, somos amigos!- dijo entre risas.

-ah, ya entiendo.- dijo a su vez la mujer, guiñándole un ojo. Matt rió aún más fuerte.

-¡como sea, tráigale un chocolate para mejorarle el humor!- en ese momento su risa se cortó en seco, ya que Mello le había lanzado una patada por debajo de la mesa… con una puntería bastante admirable. Y por el resto del almuerzo permanecieron en silencio, Matt contorsionado en una posición extraña para evitarse el dolor y el rubio sonrojado y de brazos cruzados.

**o  
o+o  
o**

Caminaban en silencio por la calle, Matt aún cojeando de vez en cuando. La tarde pasaba, y como el pelirrojo no daba ningún consejo, Mello se aburría y miraba pensativo calle abajo. Sin embargo, finalmente hizo la pregunta que le escocía la garganta.

-Matt…- el aludido retrocedió instintivamente, protegiendo su intimidad. –no, no es eso. Sólo quiero saber… ¿en serio parezco una chica?

El pelirrojo le miró unos segundos sin comprender, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. –claro que no, Mello. ¡Eres el chico más masculino del orfanato!- le pasó un brazo por los hombros para reconfortarle, pero el rubio seguía desanimado.

-hablas por hablar. Esa señora lo dejó bastante claro.

-oye… no te deprimas por lo que piense una anciana obesa, que no es el fin del mundo.- Mello alzó la vista, mirando la sonrisa conciliadora del pelirrojo. -¡aún pienso que eres todo un hombre!

-eso es mentira. ¡Mira estos brazos! Parece que me fuera a quebrar.- alzó los brazos y miró su, a su juicio, deprimentemente delgada figura, mientras Matt renegaba con la cabeza.

-tienes una figura por la que muchos matarían, en serio. ¡Recuerda esa anciana! ¿No crees que le encantaría ser delgada como en sus buenos días?- se puso delante del rubio, obligándole a mirarle a la cara.

-¿… en serio lo crees?- preguntó Mello, aún dudando.

-lo juro.- le dirigió una sonrisa radiante, por lo que el rubio se tranquilizó.

-de acuerdo. Entonces sigamos con esto, ¿quieres…?

-claro que sí.- dicho esto, miró hacia la vidriera del frente. -¿Qué tal un helado?

Mello asintió. –si es de chocolate…

Así que ambos atravesaron la calle, Matt sujetando la muñeca del rubio, no iba a ser que se perdiesen en medio del tráfico.

**o  
o+o  
o**

Un cono, dos personas. Definitivamente no era lo que el pelirrojo hubiese esperado, pero un helado es un helado. Así que, una lamida uno, una lamida otro, caminaron despacio por la calle, compartiendo las dos enormes bolas de chocolate que el hombre de los helados había sido tan amable en regalar (la verdad es que también había creído que el rubio se veía un poco afeminado, así que Matt lo hizo pagar por su insolencia).

-bueno, ya casi estamos.- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando cómo el día comenzaba a declinar. Mello también lo advirtió, y mientras le daba una última lamida al helado observó el sol ocultándose tras los edificios.

-deberíamos volver al Wammi's, ¿no crees?

Matt le miró con una sonrisa. –aún no, hay algo que debo mostrarte.

El rubio alzó las cejas, intrigado. Y mientras desechaba la servilleta del helado, ya terminado, se dejó conducir por Matt, quien al parecer se sabía el camino de memoria. Sin embargo, por la hora que era, la gente comenzaba a salir de su trabajo e iniciar la vuelta a casa, por lo que era fácil que se separasen. Así que el pelirrojo buscó tanteando el brazo de Mello, pero en vez de eso halló su mano, la cual se aferró a la suya cuando un ocupado hombre de negocios casi le hace caer de un empellón.

Ya lejos del bullicio de la calle, continuaron caminando a paso más lento, sin hablar mientras el cielo se teñía de rojo. El rubio advirtió que estaban llegando a una especie de parque, con una pequeña arboleda a un lado. Hacia allí dirigieron sus pasos, y se encontraron al pie una especie de cerro, el cual se empeñaron en escalar.

Con la ayuda de Matt, que aún sujetaba su mano, Mello comenzó a subir con algo de dificultad, después de todo, la escalada no era su fuerte. Luego de algunos tropezones de parte de ambos, los cuales no terminaron en caídas gracias a la fuerte presión de la mano del otro chico, llegaron a un lugar plano en donde los árboles se espesaban un poco más. Con una mirada y una sonrisa, el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con la cabeza invitándole a seguir adelante, lo que Mello se apresuró a hacer.

Cuando dejó de forcejear contra las ramas que se aferraban a sus ropas, logró ver una especie de risco en miniatura, con una vista más o menos decente del resto de la ciudad, todo teñido de naranja y dorado gracias al sol. Esbozó una sonrisa. Le gustaba esa vista.

Unos segundos después, sintió que Matt llegaba a su lado. Este le pasó un brazo por los hombros, satisfecho al parecer por la impresión lograda.

-¿y, te gusta?

-vaya, me sorprende tu buen gusto.- bromeó, por más que su tono fuese leve y distraído. El pelirrojo le indicó con la cabeza una banca solitaria del mirador, por lo que ambos se dirigieron hacia allá.

Una vez sentados, Mello preguntó. -¿…y con qué chica descubriste este lugar?

Matt esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. –con ninguna, este lo encontré yo solo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ese lugar, ahora, sólo lo conocían ellos dos. El rubio realmente apreció que le hubiese mostrado ese lugar a él y sólo a él, pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo raro en todo aquello.

-oye, esto está muy bien y todo, pero ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Es decir, con una chica…

-esa es la parte buena.- Matt se giró, indicándole a Mello con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo. –primero, la miras a los ojos así.- el pelirrojo buscó los ojos claros del rubio con los suyos, y Mello asintió como tomando nota mental. –después, te acercas un poco… esta parte es importante, si la chica se pone nerviosa es mejor que no sigas.- lo hizo, acercándose levemente al rubio, cuyos ojos relucían llenos de confianza. –y ahora tienes que observar sus ojos de nuevo. Si sientes "eso", puedes…- no pudo continuar hablando, ya que su garganta se secó nada más devolverle la mirada a Mello. Sus narices casi se tocaban, y Matt sintió su corazón acelerarse nada más constatar lo fácil que sería adelantarse un poco y eliminar la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios…

**o  
o+o  
o**

Linda esperó mucho tiempo en la entrada del orfanato, pero Mello jamás apareció. Muchas cosas se dijeron al respecto, pero pocos advirtieron las largas caminatas fuera del orfanato que daba con "el pelirrojo cibernauta, ese de los lentes raros". De más está decir que el rubio finalmente aprendió más o menos la dinámica de las citas, mientras que Matt finalmente entendió aquello a lo que se refería el manual de citas que había leído en Internet esa mañana acerca de sentir "eso".

**o  
o+o  
o**

* * *

_...:D_

_se los advertí, lindo, no sombrío_

_y bueno, gracias por leer y ya tu sabes, rr ^^_

_bueno, que anden muuuy bien_

_Adieu!  
_


End file.
